


Punch-Drunk Love

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: hp_clover, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, Flashback, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, St. Patrick's Day, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never drink butterbeer made by Sirius Black and James Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [info]hp_clover fest for [info]kirasha. ^_^This was fun to write! Surprisingly just a bit tough to get the boys to cooperate but in the end they did. I'd like to thank [info]rebeccasama for helping me with the concept and to [info]ladykoori for the beta! =) Any other mistakes are entirely my fault.

Remus couldn’t fathom why his bed felt hard and cold when he woke up the day after St. Patrick’s Day. He also couldn’t remember what had happened to have given him the worst hangover imaginable. It was only when he opened his eyes that he realized he wasn’t sleeping in his bed. In fact, he was nowhere near anything that would be deemed as sleep worthy. As his view was blocked by a mass of black hair, he blinked and looked around knowing sitting up wasn’t a current feasible option.   
  
_Bugger, I slept in the prefect’s bathroom all night?_ He realized that he hadn’t actually slept very much the night before when the body that was partly sprawled on top of his— _Am I naked?_ —own began to move off of him. Suddenly he couldn’t move as he watched the other _boy_ sit up and stretch with his back to Remus still. However, Remus did have an idea on whom the rather pale skinned person was.  
  
"Lupin, next time we need to find a place more comfortable than the bathroom floor," commented Severus Snape, the only person beside Remus’s friends who knew the truth about him. Someone who supposedly hated his guts.  
  
Remus sat up, too quickly as his head began to throb more. Just what in the world had been in the green butterbeer Sirius given him last night? He stayed silent as he willed his surroundings to stop from spinning.  
  
Severus took no notice of the awkward silence as he began to search for his scattered clothes. "We still have a good hour before everyone else wakes, should be enough to sneak back to our common rooms." Severus stared at a discarded robe and threw it behind him towards Remus upon seeing the prefect badge pinned onto it.  
  
Instincts took over and Remus caught the robe before it hit his face. He slipped it over his head not caring to put on the rest of his clothes. Slowly, he stood up, wanting to say something or anything to Severus, but nothing came out.   
  
Finally the Slytherin turned around, fully dressed. Remus noticed the faint quirk to his lips—an almost smile. Oh, how he wanted to remember how in Merlin’s name he had gotten into this situation. He felt conflicted and confused.  
  
The confusion must have been apparent on his face as he saw Severus’ near smile turn into his familiar sneer. "You don’t remember _a thing_ , do you?"  
  
"Severus, I—"  
  
"Stuff it werewolf," Severus spat as he stormed past Remus and out the door.  
  
The resounding slam of the door echoed not only in the bathroom but in Remus’s head. He winced as his hangover came back in full force. Suddenly memories of the previous night came back to him in waves.   
  
"Oh bloody hell."  
  
  
 _Remus ambled through the hallways that led towards the dungeons. With his Prefect status, he felt confident that no one would bother him at this hour. In fact, he’d felt confident since his fourth round of butterbeer with the guys. It was then that he decided to do something he hadn’t dared to before. He was going to confront Severus Snape.  
  
He had just entered Slytherin territory when he heard the sound of stone scraping against stone behind him. He whipped around to find the object of his thoughts coming out of a secret passageway hidden behind the statue of a previous Head of Slytherin.   
  
"I’ve never seen that passageway before," Remus noted, causing Severus to react, instinctively pulling out his wand.  
  
"Where’s the rest of your pack?" Severus demanded, a hex on the tip of his tongue.  
  
Remus raised his empty hands as a peace offering. "Most likely they’re passed out in our rooms." He grinned.  
  
Wand still pointed, Severus darted his eyes around, more accustomed to seeing in the dank dungeons than Remus. Chancing that Remus could be telling the truth, Severus lowered his wand slightly.   
  
"What do you want, werewolf?" he hissed.  
  
Remus’s grin didn’t falter. "I’d like to speak with you… Does that lead to the library?" he asked peering over Severus’ shoulder. A plan began to form in his head as Severus nodded in slight confusion.  
  
"I’m not going to tutor you in Potions, Lupin. Simply because Slughorn partnered us doesn’t mean I’ll allow you to leech off my notes."  
  
Remus chuckled. "No, it’s something more important than potions." That certainly got Severus’ attention. "How about we go to more neutral territory?"  
  
After considering for a few minutes, Severus nodded. "You first." _  
  
  
By evening, Remus wished he had never opened up his eyes that morning. That way he could have faked being asleep and have his memories come back to him before Severus could have the chance to find out it all happened because of alcohol-induced motivation.  
  
The rest of the day hadn’t gone well; going through classes with a hangover was not fun. Damn Sirius for drinking up all of our hangover-be-gone vials. The one class that Remus had with Severus didn’t meet that day and he simply was no where to be found.   
  
At dinner, he noticed the Slytherin hadn’t shown up with the rest of his friends and it was then Remus realized just how mad Severus must be. Remus, you are the most insensitive git on the planet. Of course Severus would be furious being played with like that! He opens himself up to you and what do you do with it? Treat it like a drunken one-night stand. Determined to find a way to make it up to Severus, Remus stood up and walked out of the hall startling and confusing his fellow Gryffindors with such unusual behavior.  
  
  
 _"All right Lupin, I’ve played along this far."  
  
Remus turned around to see Severus fold his arms against himself. They were now a few feet away from the closed library.   
Remus took a moment to ground himself as the alcohol still made him feel light headed. "I’ve a confession to make."  
  
Severus sneered, "Oh? Are you not only a werewolf but a vampire too?"  
  
Remus chuckled at the absurdity of the question. The fact that the jibe wasn’t a true one only fueled Remus’ belief he was doing the right thing.  
  
"There are two things I must confess to you. Hear me out before you start doubting." For a moment, Remus thought Severus wouldn’t agree but after seeing a small nod from the other boy he continued, "One, I had no part or idea of Sirius’ poor and stupid attempt of a practical joke. He endangered us both Severus."  
  
"Then why did you—"  
  
"—forgive him? Because he’s my friend. Doesn’t mean I let him off the hook either. You dying by my hands..." Remus’ mind glazed over as the alcohol in his system made him forget all that he wanted to say. He couldn’t put words to the feelings he’d have if Severus was no more.  
  
"What? You’d actually be sad, Lupin? Guilty? I doubt you would miss me." Severus turned to leave, not wanting to hear any more.  
  
Remus grabbed his arm. "Of course I’d miss you Severus! I’m in love with you!"  
  
Severus froze. "You’re what?" He refused to turn around and face Remus.  
  
"In love with you. I have been for a few years now…"  
  
"In love? With me?" Severus asked incredulously.  
  
Still holding onto Severus’ arm, Remus walked around to look at him in the eyes. "Of course with you. How could I not be? You’re intelligent, resourceful, and humorous— in your rather dry way— and have one of the sexiest voices I’ve ever heard."  
  
Severus wanted to flinch, to look away, to do anything but feel the intense desire from Remus’ eyes and not blush in reaction, but he did. He was awed, although a part of his mind believed this to be some sick and twisted prank.   
  
"I don’t—"  
  
"—believe me?" Remus took this chance and kissed Severus. Hard. He hadn’t quite expected to do it but he needed to know if Severus felt the same. After a few moments of non-response, Remus backed off.  
  
Remus was about to apologize when something in the air caught his attention. He sniffed, letting his wolfish instincts take over momentarily. Although Severus’ face was blank and his body frozen, it was there. Remus, and Moony, could smell his attraction. Not fear, not disgust, but genuine attraction. _  
  
  
The Gryffindor common room was lively as students celebrated a Quidditch victory over the Ravenclaws. The only one not celebrating was Remus as he moped quietly on the couch. It had been three days since being with Severus in the Prefect’s bathroom.   
  
The one time Remus tried to apologize to Severus in Potions, he was surreptitiously hexed with a silencing spell. No doubt one of Severus’ many self-conjured ones. Any owls or notes that Remus sent along were sent back either burned or ripped to pieces.  
  
He sighed at his poor attempts. He couldn’t believe that in one night he’d had everything he wanted and less than ten hours later he mucks it up. Keeping in mind the events of that night, he came to a conclusion he should have had earlier if it weren’t for the memories being clouded by his drinking. Remus grinned, knowing this new plan would work. He ran up to the rooms and grabbed the Marauder’s map from under Sirius’s mattress. He tucked it into his robes and headed back down. As no one, not even his mates who were too busy celebrating, noticed him, Remus slipped out of the common room and began the search for Severus.  
  
  
 _Remus let minutes pass after the kiss but Severus didn’t react. Moony was getting impatient, and so was Remus. He was, however, proud that he had rendered Severus speechless. He wished he knew what thoughts were going through Severus’s mind at this very moment.  
  
Impatience finally got the best of him. Remus walked past Severus and towards a tapestry nearby. Severus slowly turned around yet his expression remained neutral. He merely blinked when a staircase lay behind the tapestry.  
  
Remus’ voice was slightly husky when he spoke next. "If you still don’t believe, follow me and I’ll prove it to you."   
  
Remus smiled as he heard footsteps behind him, following him. _  
  
  
_Drat_ , muttered Remus as he gazed down at the map, _he’s returning to his common room_. Remus quickly folded the map and put it away as he entered one of the secret corridors, hoping it was the one that went directly to the dungeons. _I have to cut him off._  
  
Remus was lucky for as he slid out behind a currently empty painting, Severus bumped right into him.   
  
"What in blazing hell Lupin?!" Severus rubbed his nose. "Is it a hobby for you to simply appear like a ghost in the dungeons?"  
  
Remus suppressed a chuckle. "I’m sorry Severus," he said, seriously.   
  
"W-What?"  
  
Remus took Severus’ small window of confusion and backed Severus into the wall.   
  
"I’m sorry for being an arse and confessing to you while under the influence. You deserved better than that. And I’m sorry for freaking out and not remembering afterwards, you definitely didn’t deserve that. I’ll do anything to make it up to you Severus. I want this—us—to work."  
  
  
 _As soon as Remus and Severus entered the Prefect’s bathroom, he quickly closed and locked the door. Severus turned his head towards the sound but paid no mind to it.  
  
Remus’ blood thrummed in his veins with anticipation. He was about to speak when Severus’ silky voice cut through the air.  
  
"Don’t expect me to suddenly reciprocate your declaration, Lupin." Severus turned his head again but only slightly. He still had his back to Remus and continued speaking. "I won’t make a fool of myself." To Remus’ surprise and joy, Severus began to undress. "You…You really must prove that you want me. That you want this—"  
  
Remus knew that Severus hadn't heard his growl or sensed him coming until he had Severus right where he wanted him—sandwiched between the cold marble wall and his body.   
  
Severus seemed unfazed until he felt Remus’ breath against his ear. "I do want this Severus. As much as you do." Severus squirmed in pleasure at the guttural sound of Remus’ voice.  
  
Remus began to unbutton Severus’ trousers and slipped a hand in, causing the Slytherin to hiss in delight. He never thought how much he would enjoy this. Then again he never thought he’d ever have Severus Snape writhing within his arms.   
  
"More…" Severus gasped, "More…" Turning his head to the side and using a free arm, Severus pulled Remus' head closer and kissed. Unlike their previous kiss, both reacted to each other, fueling their passion for each other.  
  
"Mine…" whispered Remus when their lips separated. All Remus could see, smell, and feel was Severus. The world was no larger than their bodies, both needing release, needing affirmation. _  
  
  
"You’re sorry?!" Severus began, less bothered by the other man’s proximity then by what he had said, "You want to make it up to me?!"  
  
Severus pushed Remus away just enough to make his point. "Do you realize how humiliated I was when I realized you didn’t remember a thing?! You made me think it was just a lark, something you and your bloody friends do when you’re bored! ‘Oh look! There’s the pathetic greasy git now, let’s make him believe there’s a genuine attraction and then shag him senseless!’"  
  
"Severus that’s not what—"  
  
"I know that _now_. I’m not an idiot! Even still, Remus, how can you even conceive that I’d—" Remus kissed him. Hearing his first name was all the motivation and response Remus needed so he decided to shut Severus up.   
  
The only way to do so, of course, was to snog him senseless. Severus made a feeble protest but only until Remus had pressed himself against him then Severus finally gave in.  
  
  
 _Remus’ legs finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor, bringing Severus with him. Severus landed on him with a loud "Oomph!" and a small string of curses.  
  
"Sorry," Remus chuckled as Severus rolled off of him.   
  
"Not bloody likely," retorted Severus, not sounding as severe as usual when he yawned soon afterwards.   
  
Remus responded with a yawn of his own. "As brilliant as that was I don’t think I can move an inch…You?"  
  
Severus tried sitting up but putting more pressure on his lower half seemed to cause more discomfort than lying down. Instead he rolled to his side, facing Remus.  
  
"I’ll take that as a no."  
  
"We can’t well sleep on the floor ruddy naked now can we though Lupin."  
  
"No one can get it while it’s locked." Yawn. "As long as we’re out before sunrise, I think we’ll be safe."  
  
There was no malice in Severus’ voice when he called Remus a lazy git. That only brought a smile to Remus’ face.  
  
"I love you too," Remus said truthfully.  
  
"…"  
  
Remus shifted his upper half to the side and was mildly surprised to find Severus asleep on the tile. So much for using the bath to clean up ourselves, he thought.  
  
Reaching for his wand nearby, Remus cast a quick cleaning spell and put a warming charm around them both. It was timed to dissipate at sunrise so they would hopefully wake up. Sleep finally claimed him. _   
  
  
Severus had to give Remus credit. Not many Gryffindors would brazenly snog in the open in Slytherin territory. Luckily for the both of them, as Severus did not want answer to his classmates just yet, not many passed by this hall.   
  
He moaned as Remus ran his fingers through his hair. Remus growled as Severus bit his lower lip. Severus pulled away slightly, catching his breath and taking the chance to look into Remus’ eyes.  
  
"You really want this, Remus?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn’t have come to you if I didn’t. Do you?"  
  
"I wouldn’t have let you shag me now would I?"  
  
Remus chuckled. His hand trailed down Severus’ arm and stopped when he reached his hand, their fingers interlacing with each other.  
  
"We’ll make this work. Graduation isn’t too far away you know…"  
  
Severus quirked his lips. "And then…?"  
  
Remus kissed him again, briefly this time. "And then you’re mine, forever."  
  
"Aren’t I lucky?" Severus grinned.  
  
Remus matched the grin, "We both are."


End file.
